A História de nós dois
by Brazinha
Summary: Um amor platonico. Um desespero. E um final feliz. Kurama precisa de alguma coisa para conseguir viver. Será que Hiei poderá salvalo?Angst,yaoi,shounen ai.


Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara estão no Makai mais uma vez. Motivo? Eles vão participar do torneio das trevas.

Todos estavam cansados da longa viagem que tinham feito. Nesse meio tempo enfrentaram muitos Youkais, que queriam a todo custo atravessar a fronteira para o mundo dos homens.

Já anoitecera, e todos estavam tendo seu merecido descanso. Os garotos estavam dividindo um quarto como sempre. Cada qual dormindo serenamente em sua cama. Porem um deles se mantinha acordado.

Kurama se levantou e lentamente se direcionou para a varanda do quarto, que não era nada mais do que um pedaço de espaço sem cobertura alguma. Habilidosamente pulou e ficou no telhado do "hotel". Olhou para a lua cheia e iluminada do Makai. A brisa suave trazia o perfume das flores selvagens da redondeza e acariciava seus cabelos vermelhos.

Os olhos verdes estavam fechados nesse momento. Apenas tentando absorver todas aquelas informações.

Makai. Uma palavra curta. Que há muito tempo significou muito para o Kitsune. Transformações...  
Por que Kurama estava ali mesmo? Ah sim...A sensação de estar no Makai. De estar livre, despertou os poderes das trevas do ruivo. Hoje teria de se transformar em Youko de novo. O Ladrão...O assassino...O traidor...Youko Kurama. Lenda do Makai. De volta mais uma vez, para o mundo que o odeia. E que ele ama.

Um brilho prateado tomou conta do corpo de Kurama. Que em poucos segundos, assumiu a sua forma de Youko prateado.

"Liberdade..." As palavras soaram de sua boca, quase num sussurro. Porem seu coração se apertava... A maldição do Youko se prolongava. Cada parte de seu corpo sentia que iria vir a falecer alguma hora. Era falta...Era necessidade...Era insegurança...Eram sentimentos que ele não entendia. Sentimentos que ele necessitava esquecer. Ou ele pra si...Mas isso seria algo quase impossível. Quem iria querer um Youko assassino? Ladrão? Traidor. Sim...Traidor...Quantos havia seduzido apenas para conseguir o que queria? Quantos lhe entregaram o coração? E quantos ele havia matado? Quantos foram usados por caprichos seus?E afinal...O que eram esses sentimentos? Culpa? Culpa pela vida maldita que teve? Culpa por viver entre humanos...Viver com Shiori, e ao mesmo tempo se lembrar...Que comia da carne deles? Daqueles com quem aprendeu a sentir? A...Amar? Mas então...Outra duvida surgia. O que é amor? É o que esmaga seu coração? É aquilo que te deixa medo de ser rejeitado? Por que estava pensando nisso tudo? Já sabia da resposta...Algo impossível de ignorar. O seu único desejo...

"Eu... Só quero você... Hiei..." Disse numa suplica. Como se o vento fosse atende-lo. Mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Sua angustia seria prolongada. E aquele sentimento...Seria levado com sigo em silencio. Uma tortura infinita...Que em fim iria mata-lo.

No quarto. O pequeno koorime havia acordado assustado. Havia tido um sonho um tanto estranho. Estava tão assustado que estava suando frio.

Com a manga da blusa negra, limpou o suor. E olhou para a lua, que insistia em banhar o quarto com sua luz prateada.

Aquilo lhe lembrava mais uma vez daquele sonho estranho. Do Youko prateado...Ele estava o olhando fixamente. Implorando-lhe...Implorando-lhe pelo que? Por que?

"Eu quero você, Hiei..." Palavras sussurradas e carregadas de pesar entraram no quarto.

Era a voz do Youko prateado. Era a voz que tanto lhe provocava arrepios deliciosos pela espinha. Era aquele que sempre morou em seu coração. Era aquele...Era ele...E por que a voz dele estava carregada de melancolia? Por que aquele ser estava lhe chamando? Para que ele queria um demônio de fogo? Para que ele queria alguém amaldiçoado como ele? Por que? Pra que?

O vento arrepiava os cabelos negros de Hiei. Fora o vento que trouxera aquela mensagem? Fora o vento que trouxera aquela suplica? Fora o vento que trouxe aquele sofrimento?

Olhou para o lado. Kuwabara e Yusuke ainda estavam dormido. Mas Kurama não estava lá. Sua cama estava vazia.

Colocou um pé para fora da cama. Hesitou por um momento. E se o vento estivesse o enganando? E se aquelas palavras fossem sua própria alucinação. Mas se fosse mentira...Por que o sofrimento naquelas palavras fazia seu coração doer? Não havia outra solução. Teria de ir...E saber o porque do Youko está sofrendo.

Caminhou lentamente. Como se cada passo fosse dado com um esforço imenso. Pulou e tocou o telhado sujo.  
Seus olhos arregalaram. Lá estava ele...A leve brisa levando seus cabelos. Lá estava ele...Olhando serenamente para a lua...Mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Com o rosto indecifrável.

Aquele enigma. Aquele ser que roubara seu coração. Hiei então ficou parado. Apenas olhando a figura do Youko, que fitava serenamente a lua.

O coração do youkai de fogo bateu como um louco, quando viu os olhos dourados virados na sua direção. O Youko o olhava com severidade. Como se o condenassem por alguma coisa. Recuou. Queria fugir daqueles olhos aguçados. Fechou os olhos e esperou que aquela raposa lhe dissesse algo. Mas não escutou nenhum som. Só sentiu os longos e elegantes dedos fechando ao redor de seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos alarmados. Tentando buscar uma explicação. Mas seus olhos encontraram com os olhos dourados. Que ainda lhe fitavam de forma acusadora.

"K...Kurama..." Não conseguiu que sua voz saísse mais que um sussurro. Já sentia alem da falta de ar. As unhas do kitsune lhe furarem a carne, e o sangue cair num pequeno filete pelo pescoço.

"Por que faz isso comigo?" O Youko havia parado de apertar seu pescoço. E agora lhe lambia o sangue roubado. "Por que não me deixa em paz? Por que me faz sentir essa dor em meio peito..."

"Kitsune... O que há com você?" Olhou no fundo dos olhos dourados. E lá encontrou o desespero. A angustia. A solidão...A insegurança...O amor.

"Amor..." Kurama disse num sussurro, que mau Hiei pode ouvir.

Quando as palavras se confirmaram em seu ouvido. Hiei tocou na pele alva do rosto do Youko e sentiu ele estremecer perante o toque.

"Não te agrada o meu toque?"

"Não faça isso comigo..." As lagrimas quentes caiam dos olhos do Youko. E Hiei as limpou imediatamente.

"Não chore, raposa..." Hiei acariciava o rosto de kurama. "Eu quero te ver sorrindo... Por que não sorri como sempre?"

"Eu... Esses sentimentos... Você não sabe...".

"Não se machuque...".

"O que?"

"Não machuque seu coração e seu corpo, Kurama...".

"Hiei...".

Hiei ficou na ponta dos pés, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu atingir a altura do Youko a sua frente. Sem pensar muito, pegou algumas mechas do cabelo prateado, e o puxou, fazendo seus rostos ficarem próximos um do outro. Hiei soltou um pequeno sorriso e lentamente os lábios se tocaram. Um simples roçar de lábios.

O demônio de fogo soltou os cabelos de Kurama, e o fitou.

"Kitsune... Eu te amo..." Hiei sorriu confiante. Via agora o que sua falta de coragem havia feito com sua raposa. Ele passa os dias tentando afasta-la de si. Tentando a todo custo ignorar seus sentimentos. Mas era algo impossível de ignorar. Aquela raposa a sua frente era só sua... E nada e nem ninguém iria separa-los.

"Eu também te amo itoshi..." Kurama sorriu, beijando os cabelos negros e espetados de Hiei. O Youko respirou fundo e voltou a sua forma ningen. O sorriso gentil e calmo voltando a bela face do ruivo. Ele se sentou no telhado e puxou Hiei para sentar-se em seu colo.

Não demorou muito para que o sol nascesse e iluminasse os dois amantes no telhado. Hiei havia dormido no colo do ruivo e este encostado a cabeça de Hiei.

Havia uma coisa que sempre ligou os dois. Uma estranha força que os uniu tantos anos antes...E que fez crescer um sentimento que ao longo do tempo foi se desenvolvendo e sendo descoberto. Um sentimento que seria pra sempre.

Alguns anos depois...

O sol iluminava os dois corpos na cama fofa. Mãos com alianças estavam entrelaçadas.

Kurama já havia acordado e apenas ficava a olhar seu pequeno amante dormindo serenamente.

Não demorou muito para que o demônio de fogo abrisse seus olhos vermelhos sangue e fitasse Kurama. Com um resmungo ele se levantou. Como de costume reclamou alguma coisa e procurou pelas roupas.

"Ahn...Eu preciso ir ver as fronteiras!" Disse Hiei bocejando.

"Mas, já itoshi?" Kurama fez um biquinho tão infantil que por um pequeno momento, Hiei quase cedeu de cara.

"Kurama... Faz mais de um mês que eu não vou lá! E é culpa sua!"

"Ora, Hiei! Ta dizendo que não gosta do tempo que fica aqui?"

"Eu...Eu..."  
"Pois bem! Vai ficar sem sexo!"  
"NANI? Vc não pode fazer isso! Eu sou seu marido, kitsune!"

"É! Mas não é meu dono!"  
"Sou sim!"  
"Não...Eu que sou o seu dono...!" Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto do ruivo, que logo depois se transformou em youko.

"huh? Kurama...mas o que...?"

"Vira de costas e deixa seu traseiro a mostra..."  
"OQUE?"  
"Eu vou te mostrar quem manda aqui..."

Os dois passaram a noite se amando.Eram personalidades peculiares e que sempre se chocaram. Mas que ao longo do tempo, se tornou o único modo de vida entre os dois Youkais.

Owari...


End file.
